leafwhiskererin_ds_fanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawkfrost's Offspring
Hawkfrost's Kits: Brookripple: Dark brown she-cat with white underbelly and ice blue eyes Eagletalon: Soft gray she-cat with silver streaks and yellow eyes Dandelionsnap: Yellow-gray she-cat with dark green eyes Appleblossom: Pinkish-gray she-cat with darker gray streaks and amber eyes Prologue The dark brown tom padded through the pouring rain, his ice blue eyes narrowed and half-shut. The trees shook as the wind blew them around like they were saplings, barely able to keep a firm hold with their roots into the earth. The tom held on tightly to the kit in his jaws: a dark brown she-kit with ice blue eyes, just like his.She’s beautiful, ''he thought, ''I’m so glad I’m her father. But I wish I didn’t have to give her away. . . . He then saw another cat coming towards him: a brown tom with piercing green eyes. The other tom meowed, “The rest of the kits are there, Hawkfrost.” Hawkfrost nodded, “Good. Thank you for helping, Mudclaw. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” He dipped his head to the older warrior, and Mudclaw replied, “You supported me when nobody else would, right from the beginning. I would have done this for you, anyways; you were always a good, strong warrior. You should have stayed deputy when Mistyfoot got captured by Twolegs.” Hawkfrost paused, and then growled softly, "I'll be deputy soon, Mudclaw. And once Leopardstar has died, I'll be leader, and I will battle ThunderClan and all other cats against you, so that you will become leader of WindClan. You deserve it more than that puny Onewhisker- or should I say, Onestar." Mudclaw nodded, and then meowed, "Not for long. Not for long." Chapter One Brookkit leaped onto her sister, Applekit. She paws at her nose, meowing with delight. Eaglekit leaps onto Brookkit, and Dandelionkit crouches, then leaps. The four kits tumble around the ThunderClan nursery, while Daisy nursed her three kits: Berrykit, Mousekit, and Hazelkit. The long cream-furred she-cat watches the kits lovingly, while Ferncloud, who was lying next to her, washed herself. Ferncloud had nursed the four kits since they were found at the ThunderClan and RiverClan border. Nobody knew who were the three she-kits parents, but Ferncloud and Dustpelt were good enough ones. Brookkit knew she wasn't ThunderClan, but she liked it in this new home. Everyone was friendly, and they always came to visit the four sisters, but Brookkit had noticed that Brambleclaw, the ThunderClan deputy, came nearly all the time. She thought it was very strange, so she asked Ferncloud once about it. She had said, "Oh, you look like his half-brother, Hawkfrost, that’s all. Hawkfrost is dead, you know . . . he and Brambleclaw were close, although Hawkfrost was a RiverClan cat. Hawkfrost was killed in ThunderClan territory, somehow. Nobody knows; it was near the place where Firestar had found a fox trap. The same day, too. But don't worry, young one. He just loves you very much, and you sisters, too." Brookkit had been satisfied, but she couldn't help but think, I wonder if somehow, someway, we are kin. Maybe that’s why he visits us all the time. Gallery Category:Warrior Fanfiction Category:Feline Fanfiction